


The Lure of The Familiar

by EnInkahootz



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Elijah Mikaelson, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Brothers, Incest, M/M, Porn, Public Sex, Rimming, Romance, Sibling Incest, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: After the events of Season 4 ofThe Originals, Elijah is separated from his family with no memories of his past.  A mysterious man, whom Elijah does not know to be Klaus, has been repeatedly visiting the piano bar where Elijah works.





	The Lure of The Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> -AU in which amnesiac Elijah does not know who Klaus is.  
> -Klaus and Elijah had a romantic and sexual relationship prior to the amnesia.

Elijah saw the man again that night. It was the fourth time that week he had come to the piano bar. He would sit and drink endless glasses of bourbon and stare at Elijah with the most alarming expressions. Elijah usually gave him a brief, polite smile at the start of the evening, then avoided his gaze for the duration.

But suddenly Elijah felt the man’s nearness. He wasn’t looking up - his eyes were on his fingers as they expertly glided across the keys of the piano - yet Elijah recognized the man’s scent, the rhythm of his heartbeat.

“Good evening,” the man said, and Elijah felt a strange sensation at the sound of his voice. For some reason he could not comprehend, Elijah was hesitant to look up. 

“Good evening,” Elijah said, looking up at the man all the same, “Do you have a request?”

“Oh,” he replied, glancing at the piano vaguely, “anything you like.” He sat down very nearby, and Elijah had the instinct to scoot away, putting more physical distance between him and the mysterious figure. To his surprise, Elijah realized he was sliding closer instead.

“I’ve seen you here before,” Elijah told him. He wasn’t sure he should be starting a conversation, but he felt drawn to. The man nodded and looked into Elijah’s eyes. Elijah couldn’t process the range of emotions displayed on the man’s face. He peered into it, wishing to puzzle it out, but then the man looked away.

“My name is Elijah,” he said against his better judgement.

“I’m -” the man paused abruptly, “Evan.”

The man had spoken the name like it was foreign to him, but Elijah didn’t mind the lie. He suspected those who opened up to him about their unhappiness often gave aliases. It must make it easier to take solace in the listening ear of a stranger when one feels themselves anonymous.

“A pleasure to meet you, Evan,” Elijah said with a sympathetic smile. 

The man nodded, looking pained.

“Something you’d like to talk about?” Elijah asked. He always enjoyed feeling like he was doing just a little bit of good, being there for those who needed it.

“I don’t wish to,” the man started to trail off, then added, “burden you.”

“Nonsense,” Elijah replied. He realized that it was more than the usual desire to help that inspired his words. His voice with tinged with an eerily removed sort of desperation. Elijah wanted to know this man. He wanted to hear his voice, and for him to stay close for as long as possible. He wanted to help him - he wanted it with a force stronger than he could recall ever feeling before. Elijah did not know why he wanted these things so badly. Though he had only just met the man, Elijah felt a longing that overwhelmed him. 

The man was silent for a long time and Elijah played his music and waited patiently. This application of patience felt oddly familiar as well.

“I shouldn’t,” the man said. He stood up, and light was cast on his face. Elijah saw that he was fighting back tears, and he felt his own heart break at the sight.

“No, it’s fine,” Elijah said warmly. But the man shook his head and rushed away, delving through the crowd and out of view. 

Elijah forgot to finish the song he was playing. He hurried to follow the man. He did not know what he would say when he found him, but Elijah knew he needed to go to him. Elijah wove through the clusters of people until he found the man in the restroom, splashing water on his face. For a split second, as the man lifted his face from the sink, Elijah thought he saw the water turn red. He blinked, looked again, and the water was clear as the man turned off the faucet. Elijah decided it must have been an optical illusion.

“Are you alright?” Elijah asked.

But it was easy to see that the man had been crying.

“I’ll be on my way,” the man said, “I hope you enjoy your evening.” He tried to rush past Elijah, but, without giving it a thought, Elijah took the man by the arm, stopping him from reaching the door.

“Wait,” was all Elijah could think to say.

The man looked at him with wide, surprised eyes. He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t move to leave.

“Wait,” Elijah said again, buying time. He stepped closer to the man and inhaled his scent. He saw the man smirk and knew he must have been obvious. Elijah opened his mouth, trying to think of an explanation. But it was too late to hide his attraction. Elijah leaned in slowly, and they looked into each other’s eyes. The man’s eyes were still moist from his tears, and they glistened in the light, the color of the sea in the sun. Though the man was young in appearance, as Elijah gazed into the depths of his eyes he could not help but think that the man was very old. The particular sparkle of his irises, though lovely, hinted at more pain than a mortal life would have time to accumulate. Elijah did not know why this was so clear to him, but he had only the thinnest wisp of doubt that it was true. He pulled back from the near meeting of their lips.

“Are you,” Elijah began, “are you a vampire too?” he asked the man, belatedly realizing that he shouldn’t have added the ‘too,’ revealing himself so easily to a stranger. But Elijah was too excited for discretion, thrilled to realize their shared manner of being. Perhaps that was why Elijah was so drawn to him. Perhaps that was what made the man seem so familiar. They shared a species, and despite what Elijah had learned from Antoinette, he continued to feel that there was much he didn’t comprehend about being a vampire. He had been yearning to know more of his kind, to hear their stories and perspectives, and to feel like a part of a community. Or even a family. Though he had genuine affection for Antionette, and was very grateful for her help, Elijah had felt very alone for as far back as he was able to recall.

“Something like that,” the man answered, then grabbed Elijah by the neck and pulled him back in for a passionate kiss.

The questions didn’t matter now. Elijah wrapped his arms around the man’s back and pressed their bodies close, satiating a craving so intense it scared him. Their lips folded around one another, settling in place like soft-edged puzzle pieces. Their tongues entwined, stroking each other with movements that felt practiced, and ancient. The man’s light grip on the back of Elijah’s neck was comfort, compressing his flesh like a blanket wrapped tightly around his body. It all felt like a relief, like the quenching of a profound thirst Elijah had not remembered having.

At the sound of footsteps approaching the bathroom door, the two broke their kiss. Bringing a finger to his own lips in signal of silence, the man grabbed Elijah by the wrist and led him into one of the larger stalls. Locked inside, he pushed Elijah’s back to the wall and reunited their mouths. 

Elijah enjoyed the feel of the man’s body leaning into his. He could feel the curves of the man’s chest as it rose and fell with quick, heavy breaths. Elijah rolled his hips forward, rubbing his pelvis against the front of the man’s pants. They were both hard, and the man made a long, muffled sound against Elijah’s mouth. He shifted his position until their cocks lined up.

The cloth between their bodies felt suddenly suffocating. Elijah needed to be skin to skin, he needed to experience the man’s bare body, to know it in all its detail. Elijah tried to imagine it: Was the skin paler than that of his face? Was it smooth and soft, or tough like leather? Was his chest hair fine or coarse? How large were his nipples, how tightly did they pucker, and how would they taste against Elijah’s tongue?

With urgency he began to remove the man’s leather jacket, then slid his hands beneath the man’s Henley shirt. The man ended their kiss and smiled, a smile sweeter than Elijah expected, then began to undress him. When they were naked, their clothes tossed onto the floor of the stall, Elijah let his eyes roam over the man’s body. The man moved in to kiss Elijah again, but Elijah stopped him. He wasn’t done looking. The man took a step back and smirked, then watched as Elijah eyed his body methodically. 

Finally, Elijah brought his hand toward the man’s chest. He was almost afraid to touch it, feeling as though his lust might burn him. But the man plucked Elijah’s hand from the space between them and lay it over his heart, and Elijah felt a flash of something that made him gasp sharply. It was a memory, but it wasn’t one. It was not a thought, but a feeling. Yet it was powerful enough that Elijah was terrified, and it was pleasurable enough that Elijah longed for more. He ran both hands over the man’s shoulders, arms, and chest, lingering over his nipples, which were just as appealing as Elijah had imagined they would be. 

The man was standing still, letting Elijah’s fingers glide over him. Elijah heard the bathroom door open and close again. Two drunken voices began to chat about a girl they had seen by the bar. Elijah looked up and saw that the man was biting his lip to keep silent. He had let his head roll back, stretching out his pale neck, and his eyes were half closed in contentment. With a strange mix of eagerness and trepidation, Elijah let his hands move lower down the man’s body. The flesh over his hip bones felt silky, and the muscles of his thighs felt firm beneath Elijah’s hands. 

At last Elijah wrapped his fingers around the man’s cock. A moan escaped the man’s lips and the two voices outside the stall stopped their conversation. Without thinking, Elijah raised his hand and covered the man’s mouth. The man moaned again, but it was quieter this time, and further muffled by Elijah’s hand. They had already been discovered though, and soon they heard the two men whisper, laugh, then rush out of the bathroom. 

A strange feeling came over Elijah again – a memory, or almost one. Hiding like this, with these bodies. Pressed together in a small space, listening for footsteps. Covering the man’s mouth to keep their secret, then letting go so he could silence the man’s lips with his own.

Elijah played out what he remembered, or perhaps imagined, and the man kissed him back with rough affection. He took Elijah into his hand and, holding each other’s lengths, they began to stroke.

Elijah couldn’t truly remember whether or not he had been with a man before. But the feel of another man’s hardness in his hand felt natural, so Elijah suspected this was not his first time with a member of the same gender. He wondered if this was not even his first time with this particular man. Elijah let go of him, and the man made a small noise of protest.

“Tell me your real name,” Elijah demanded in a near whisper.

“Please,” the man replied hoarsely, “it doesn’t matter, please, just touch me again.”

Elijah wanted to say that it did matter, but instead he found himself kissing the man’s neck and stretching a hand around their pressed together erections.

“Yes, yes,” the man murmured, and Elijah slid his free hand over the back of his neck and into his hair. It was a dark blond and, though it wasn’t long, when he ran his hands through it Elijah could feel the curls. He let his hand settle there with his fingers entwined in the man’s locks and began to move his other hand up and down their hard lengths.

The man kissed Elijah again, briefly but with forceful passion, then pushed him back, pressing him against the wall. Elijah let go of their cocks and wrapped his arms around the man’s back.

But soon the man had dropped to his knees and Elijah’s breath caught in anticipation. The man looked up at him with those bright eyes, and Elijah couldn’t help but smile at him dreamily. The man smirked in response and guided Elijah’s hardness into his mouth. He didn’t tease, instead taking Elijah all the way down right away. Elijah moaned loudly and felt the vibrations of the man’s muffled chuckle around his width. Elijah wasn’t sure if the bathroom was empty just then, but a moment later his question was answered by the sound of a man turning the faucet on full blast and coughing awkwardly. Soon he scurried away. 

Elijah gripped the man’s hair roughly and closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the feeling of the man’s mouth around him. The man took him fully down his throat with each forward movement, pressing his head to Elijah’s pelvis. Elijah leaned back against the wall, wondering if he could manage to remain standing as the pace of the man’s bobbing head quickened. The man’s palms and fingertips were fondling Elijah’s balls as he sucked him. His other hand grasped Elijah’s hip firmly, but Elijah started thrusting into the man’s mouth anyhow, unable to control himself.

“I wish I knew what to call you,” Elijah breathed as he began to collapse forward, his grip on the man’s shoulders the only thing holding him up. The man stood and led Elijah to sit down on the closed toilet. Returning to his knees, the man parted Elijah’s legs and resumed pleasuring him with his mouth. The man’s fingertips stroked the insides of Elijah’s thighs and Elijah pet the man’s hair gently. With a heady elation, Elijah felt the man lap at the sensitive head of his erection, encircling it repeatedly, then licking over it with a slow, flattened tongue. 

The toilet flushed.

“Don’t look so startled,” the man mumbled between mouthfuls, “you must have bumped the lever.”

Elijah didn’t think he had, but that didn’t matter to him at the moment. He had something better to attend to, and something which seemed more essential than Elijah had any explanation for it being.

“I don’t want to come this way,” Elijah told him.

The man stood.

“Tell me what you want -” and it seemed like the man was going to call him a name that began with a ‘b’. Elijah was curious what this meant but decided he would think about it later. He stood up and pressed the front of his body to the wall, then shifted so he was a little bent over. He parted his legs.

“Please,” Elijah said. He needed this. 

The man approached him and brought his body very near to Elijah’s. Elijah could feel the man’s breath on the back of his neck, yet their bodies were not touching, and it was maddening. Elijah pressed his hands to the wall and bent over further, shoving his ass backward against the man’s pelvis. 

The man moaned softly and grabbed Elijah’s hips. Elijah breathed heavily, and he felt he could almost remember this. This man. He was not a random stranger. Elijah tried to think clearly.

But then he heard the man drop to his knees again. He parted Elijah’s cheeks and it was only a moment before Elijah felt the man’s wet tongue running over his entrance. Elijah bucked his hips and gasped. It seemed like this went on for a long time, and Elijah forgot himself in the pleasure as the man fucked him with his tongue. 

Eventually the man stood up and Elijah couldn’t help but make a sound of protest.

“Are you ready?” the man asked, his voice surprisingly small.

“Yes,” Elijah moaned, and he parted his legs wider.

Then the toilet flushed again. 

“Alright,” Elijah said, straightening his body, “no one was touching it this time.”

“It must need repair,” said the man in a hushed voice.

Elijah stepped to the toilet and raised the lid. He found that it was flushing in the wrong direction and, more terrifyingly, that the water appeared to be blood.

“We have to stop,” the man said, staring into the toilet.

“What is going on?” Elijah asked, perplexed. He let the toilet lid drop closed.

“I have to go,” the man said, and he looked suddenly near tears again. He began to dress.

“Wait, no,” Elijah said desperately, “I don’t understand, please stay.”

After a long pause, the man stopped dressing. He put down the shirt he had been holding. Silent tears were running down his face now, and Elijah was shaken by this. He tried to think what to say to comfort the man, but he didn’t know what was happening. Instead he said nothing, stepped close and took the man into his arms.

The man started to pull away at first, then sighed and gave in, resting his body against Elijah’s and wrapping his arms around him. In silence they held one another. It felt eerily like home.

“I don’t understand what is happening,” Elijah said, finding the words at last, “but right now, being with you,” he hesitated, because it made no sense and he suspected he was about to make a fool of himself, “it feels more important than anything else could possibly be.”

The man didn’t say anything, but he nuzzled into Elijah’s chest, and Elijah held him more tightly until the man raised his head and took Elijah’s face into his hands.

“My name is Niklaus,” he said, his voice quiet and quivering.

“Niklaus,” Elijah rushed to repeat, and it felt perfect on his tongue, “Niklaus,” he said again, and the man cried harder, choking back his sobs.

“It will be alright,” Elijah told Niklaus, “whatever it is,” he said, “I will protect you,” he added without thinking. Embarrassment flooded through him, but Niklaus made a contented sigh, and Elijah smiled warmly. He reached to wipe the tears from Niklaus’ cheeks, and Niklaus leaned into his hand.

“Will you fuck me, Niklaus,” Elijah asked after a time. He felt as though he couldn’t stand it if the answer were no.

But Niklaus nodded and kissed Elijah’s mouth tenderly before guiding him face-forward against the wall. Elijah hurried to get back into position, and Niklaus ran a hand between Elijah’s cheeks. He stroked his fingertips over Elijah’s entrance until Elijah bucked backward and groaned with readiness.

Niklaus worked the first finger in gradually. Elijah didn’t recall if he had been fucked before or not, but he had the vague sense that he didn’t really need the preparation. He wanted Niklaus’ cock immediately. He had waited so long already. He wanted to have him, to squeeze tightly around him, to make him come. He wanted to feel Niklaus inside and he wanted to call out his name. 

Niklaus was sliding in a third finger now, stretching Elijah’s hole with measured movements. He was being slow and gentle, and it was driving Elijah insane with desire.

“Please,” he told Niklaus, “please, I need you.”

Niklaus removed his fingers and rested the head of his cock against Elijah’s entrance. He slid his arms under Elijah’s torso and wrapped them around his chest, then pushed himself inside with a long, low groan.

The images came rushing at Elijah, but each blinked away so quickly that he had no time to absorb them. He tried, reaching for them in his mind.

“Niklaus,” he called out, and Niklaus moaned and began to move inside him. There weren’t images anymore, just an expansive feeling. Something that was as old as could be, and more complex than Elijah thought he could ever untangle. He lay his hands over Niklaus’ hand and brought it to his lips. He turned Niklaus’ hand over and kissed his wrist. Elijah felt the urge to let his face change, and a soft growl escaped his lips. He wasn’t sure whether or not he should fight his blood lust. 

“Do you like to be bitten?” he decided to ask outright.

“By the right person,” Niklaus replied, “go on, Elijah.”

Letting lose the beast inside, Elijah felt his face morph, his fangs descending. He planted soft kisses on the smooth skin of Niklaus’ inner wrist, then pressed his fangs lightly to the surface. He was scared again. This was real, and he was lost in it. He bit down slowly, piercing the flesh, and Niklaus’ blood began to trickle into his mouth.

The taste brought another flash of near-memories. Elijah breathed heavily and drank hungrily. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t fathom what was occurring, but all that mattered to him now was his nearness to Niklaus. He settled his desperate gulps into a steady rhythm of swallows. Niklaus whimpered softly, then murmured Elijah’s name. 

With each jerk of Niklaus’ hips it became more difficult to remain quiet. Despite the flesh of Niklaus’ wrist filling his mouth, Elijah heard himself emitting low pitched groans too loud to be smothered. By now it was impossibly difficult to care who knew what they were doing, and Elijah was too distracted to keep track of when the bathroom was and wasn’t empty. He felt Niklaus’ free hand gliding down his stomach to wrap around his hardness. Elijah got even louder and thrust violently, driving himself back and forth between Niklaus’ hand around him and his cock inside him. Niklaus raised the volume of his noises of pleasure, apparently joining Elijah in his shamelessness. The sound of his moans sent rolling thrills of lust up and down Elijah’s body.

Niklaus’ blood coated Elijah’s tongue. It spread wet and thick, filling the insides of his cheeks. It slid down his throat, viscous and sweet like honey. Yet the taste was more intricate than any honey could be, than any food or drink could be. Though drinking blood was always a profound experience, the taste of Niklaus’ blood was beyond anything Elijah could recall. He closed his eyes and savored it, not knowing if he would have this chance again, not knowing if this was the only time he would taste this ambrosia. He clutched Niklaus’ wrist and drank as deeply as he could. 

After a time Niklaus whimpered and gave a gentle tug of his arm. After a last desperate swallow, Elijah withdrew his fangs. Holding Niklaus’ wrist gently, Elijah kissed the wounds as they healed themselves beneath his lips.

Niklaus was fucking him with gradual, deep thrusts, his hand still pleasuring Elijah’s now aching erection. He was pumping Elijah at a steady pace, but it was slow enough and it had been long enough that Elijah felt relentlessly teased. He wanted to tell Niklaus that he couldn’t take it anymore, to say it was time for them to come. He wanted to release together, crying each other’s names. It felt important.

Yet he didn’t want this to end. Part of him could feel it slipping away already. What would happen afterward? Surely this had to be more than casual sex with a stranger in a bathroom stall of a bar. It had to be, Elijah reassured himself, this couldn’t be all.

Niklaus hugged Elijah more tightly to his body, his chest pressing to Elijah’s back. He rested his head on Elijah’s shoulder and Elijah thought he might bite him, but instead felt tears landing on his skin.

“Niklaus,” he spoke, trying to think what else to say.

“Niklaus,” he tried again, “no matter what has happened, or what might happen, no matter what I don’t understand - we have this, these moments, each other, right now.”

Niklaus sobbed softly and clutched Elijah to him as he quickened the movements of his hips and his hand. They moaned and moved in harmony. They made it last, stretching one another’s ecstasy for as long as they were able. They relished each other, and Elijah wished it could be like this always. 

But in time Elijah felt the moment approach, and his breath grew short.

“Elijah,” Niklaus moaned, and it had again sounded like he had been about to call Elijah something starting with a ‘b’, “are you ready?” 

“Yes, yes,” Elijah replied, as he rocked his hips, “come inside me, I want to feel you, I want to make you come.” He said it loudly even though he could hear that there was someone standing by the sinks, and that a second person had just locked himself into one of the other stalls.

In the rhythm of their shared movements, Elijah found what he could only describe as truth. He grasped for it, but it was just out of reach. Whatever was unreal, it was struggling to be cleansed. Elijah dove into the sensation. He felt as though everything was melting away, he felt as though he was melting away, and all that existed was Niklaus. Elijah clung to him. 

“Elijah,” Niklaus called, and he bucked forward, slamming Elijah harder against the wall of the bathroom stall. “Elijah, oh god, you feel like -” he trailed off, moaned lyrically, then announced, “Elijah, I’m coming.”

Elijah could feel Niklaus pulsing inside him as his orgasm overtook him. Niklaus shuddered and began to call out Elijah’s name once more. Having been holding back his release for what felt like ages, Elijah let go and came as one with Niklaus. He teetered over the edge and everything was bright, and still. He could hear their breath, ragged and labored. He could hear their hearts, beating at speed.

The toilet flushed again, and the sound was ominous, but they ignored it. 

“Niklaus,” Elijah moaned, “Niklaus, Niklaus,” he repeated the name over and again as his pleasure spread through every aspect of his being. It surrounded him, it was everywhere, he thought he might drown, he thought he might die, it was better than anything he could recall. He didn’t want it to stop, and when he felt it begin to taper off he wanted to cry. Please, he said to himself, do not let this be the last time.

Afterward Niklaus pulled out of him and Elijah turned to face him. They kissed with passion and, though Elijah tried to pretend otherwise, sadness. When they broke the kiss, Elijah realized that they were both crying. He inclined his head and they rested their foreheads against each other for a long moment.

“Please say we will see each other again,” Elijah whispered.

Niklaus didn’t speak. He only took Elijah’s hand and kissed it, his tears falling onto Elijah’s skin, then dressed and rocketed from the bathroom at vampire speed. Elijah dressed at speed and tried to follow him, but he was gone, and Elijah was left only with the hope that Niklaus would be unable to resist coming back to him. He sat back down at the piano. He noticed that the flower in the small vase on top had turned brown and brittle. He thought he had seen the waitress put that flower there just this evening, but it didn’t matter. Elijah brought his fingers to the keys and chose a piece without thinking. As Elijah listened to it, somehow he knew that it was Niklaus’ favorite.


End file.
